Blended
by Judimo
Summary: When King Julien messes with an invention of Kowalski's that looks like a blender, he and Skipper change species (I cant fit rico in the characters ; ;)


((My first fanfic and stuff so its bad ik

I do not own the penguins of madagascar or anyone in it, but I may bring an albino peacock into the zoo, and that i own. What is this, an AU? Rated T just in case.))  
{King Julien's POV}

I sneaked into the penguins HQ to "borrow" a blender, and maybe a few other things . I didn't know what other things, but I knew that when I saw then, they would be right. I gently picked up the fishbowl and placed it to the side, then climbed down the ladder that was nailed to the wall. Dropping to the floor, I tiptoed over to Kowalski's lab, swishing my tail. The brainy one always has da best things, I thought. I'm sure he has da smoothie making machine. Just as I put his paw on the door handle, I heard two thuds by the ladder and then a voice. An annoyingly familiar voice.

"What are you do-" I bounded across the floor and tackled the small mouse lemur. "Mort! Shut up! You are going to be ruining everything!" I hissed. "Sorry, King Julien.." Mort whispered. I let go of Mort and noticed Maurice, watching us. "Sorry, your majesty, but Mort and I saw you get up and wanted to check on you." I sighed. "Okay, watch da stinky penguins for me while I get what I need. Don't let dem be waking up while I am here." "Ok King Julien!" Mort said happily, then he turned and stared at the sleeping bodies of the penguins."You better not wake up, penguins," he said, glaring at them. I clenched my fists close and gritted my teeth. Oh, that guy is so annoying!

I slowly grabbed the door handle to the lab and turned it. Then I quickly pushed the door open to avoid squeaking. As I took a few steps, I spotted a machine that looked like a blender and raced up to it. (No, it was not Kowalski's brain switching machine.) "Yes! I found it!" I grabbed it and walked out of the brainy penguin's lab. Just as I reached the ladder, that dummy Mort ran up to my feet and grabbed them, tripping me. I dropped the blendery thing and flailed around. "Mort!" I screeched as I hit the floor.

{Skipper's POV}

I jolted awake. Someone's scream woke me up. It sounded really close... like someone was in here. I rolled out of bed and tackled the first thing I saw. "Ow," I heard Ringtail say as I twisted his arm behind his back.

"Ringtail, what on Earth.. What is that thing?" Julien was sitting on a pile of crushed plastic and bent metal. "Isn't dat uh, a blender?" he managed to sqeak out. I released his arm and picked up a shard of plastic. "No, that was Kowalski's dna something-or-the-other." Then the realization hit me. "Ringtail, get back!" I shouted, amazed that my team was still asleep. I grabbed the lemur's arm and pulled him away. Too late.

"Is..awake...?" "I..on't.." "He's not don...anging.." Bit and pieces of conversation floated around the room. "What abou..Julien...?" "He...same.." I groaned a little and my eyes immediately flashed open. Something wasn't right. I could feel the blood rushing to my head, and a pounding headache started to form. "What's-" I stopped and moved my flipper to my face. My mouth felt so weird. There were these sharp things in my mouth. My flipper... It looked kind of grey. "W-what happened?" I said quietly. "Oh my God, whats wrong with me?" I had fingers! Fingers! My arm and hands looked like- I gasped to myself. "Ringtail, what did you do to me?" I shouted, groping around my mouth. Teeth and lips, fur, ears, a blasted tail!

"Boy, I must have hit my head harder than I thought," I laughed, trying to keep myself calm. I noticed how I didn't pronounce things correctly. Try speaking with a beak your whole life and then suddenly have to work with a mouth and teeth.

"Kowalski, hand me a mirror," I said slowly. "Now." "Uh, Skipper, I don't think that's the best idea-" "NOW, Kowalski!" I snapped. Slowly, the sciently moved from his spot. A few minutes later he handed me a mirror. I wiggled my fingers a little and grabbed the mirror with my elbows. I dropped it and looked down, holding my breath. "Great. I'm a lemur. And I'm not even a regular freaking lemur, I'm like, what, something you'd see after you failed to clone a lemur." I threw the mirror at the table and burried my face into the pillow.


End file.
